Forum:2012-09-12 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- And the landscape turns to ashen crumb when something Wulfenbach this way comes. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:11, September 12, 2012 (UTC) And once more we get the idea how much normal mind and sparks are different...--Kuopiofi (talk) 10:08, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I like those two! From a distance, of course.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Love that last panel and Agatha's posture and expression. "Can you believe I'm expected to save Mechanicsburg with these guys as minions?" AndyAB99 (talk) 17:35, September 12, 2012 (UTC) The weird thing is the Baron wants aggy captured alive, and when and if they do capture her, they will automatically brought to the baron, where Aggy can ask anything of him and he will obey, like any Revenant will, question is does aggy remember anything of stolholten when Lucreatia was in control. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 21:25, September 12, 2012 (UTC) : Something that has bothered me as well, since Klaus is very much aware that he is wasped. This could be Lunevka wanting to retrieve the Lucrezia copy for information. AndyAB99 (talk) 01:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::These aren't his elites, these are his odd ducks, the screwballs. and each one is singled out for the job. Klaus is trying to resist Lucretia by subverting her orders!--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: In other words, he is sending his weakest stuff. However, he will run out of weak stuff sooner or later, but as has been said earlier about every strategist from the past 600 years (or so) has said never give the Heterodynes time, so he is intentionally buying them some time so that they can get their defenses up, etc.-- 17:49, September 13, 2012 (UTC) This seems to be the consensus opinion that Klaus is aware he's being manipulated by Lunevka. Given the past history of the Foglio's doing exactly what most their readers think is going to happen, I'm not so sure. There is a contributor on the Gilr Genius Live Journal who claims Kaja told her Klaus ia not aware "Anevka" is Lucrezia and controlling him. How reliable that is, I don't know. I do know from what I've seen that the Foglio's aren't good at military tactics and strategy, but very good at telling stories. At this point, Tarvek is saying that Mechanicsburtg defenses are about to collapse under the weight of these attacks. They may be a case of being "nibbeled to death by ducklings". Something is up, but we must wait to find out. The point of Agathaheterodyne's post and my response is why does Klaus want Agatha alive when he is aware her voice will affect him? AndyAB99 (talk) 18:08, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Klaus was very much aware at the time that he was wasped , maybe Lucreazia/Agatha told him to forget that? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 18:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : There's no question Klaus knows he's been wasped. There is a question of whether he knows he's being controlled by Lunevka. The consensus says he does, the dissent (and maybe an author - maybe) says he doesn't. AndyAB99 (talk) 19:33, September 13, 2012 (UTC)